


When The Wind Blows

by ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Any spelling and grammar mistakes are my own, Bells, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Fujin, Choking, Clothed Sex, Come, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, DO NOT REPOST ONTO ANOTHER SITE, Deepthroating, Don't Try This At Home, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gags, Gay Sex, Gen, Hair-pulling, Improvised Sex Toys, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mild Language, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Not Beta'd, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Swearing, Unrealistic Sex, no beta we die like men, top reader, unrealistic amounts of jizz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Get ready for some filthy smut with everyone's favorite Wind God! Basically, the reader ties Fujin up with some pretty red rope so that he's balanced on his haunches and tests his ability to keep position while they try to get some work done. Ah, but there's a twist; Fujin's own sword has been set up underneath him, blade face down. How long will it take for him to make it to the wrist guard? You've just gotta read to find out.Please enjoy this fic where Fujin gets pushed to the edge of his limits and back. It was inspired by a prompt that I had given to the wonderful KindListender and who wrote me some lovely Fujin smut. This work was inspired by that prompt and this is kinda sorta my take on how things play out. It'll have some feelings included because as y'all know, I'm a sucker for that. Please remember to (double) check the tags! If you see something you don't like, this fic isn't for you! Get sinful and stay gucci, my dudes!
Relationships: Fujin/Reader, Fujin/You
Kudos: 31





	When The Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mortal Kombat x Male Reader PWPs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351910) by [KindListener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener). 



> Hi everyone! I'm back at it again with the Mortal Kombat smut! Today's work will, as you know, star the younger of the Storm Bros, Fujin! I'll be using his 'Squall of Justice' skin for his outfit because that vest fukcing SENDS me, and his 'Feng Closa' kosmetic for his sword because the hilt is ribbed and has a nice sized wrist guard. 
> 
> Let this be a PSA for anyone wanting to stick something in their (or someone else's) ass; always, _always_ use something that has a flared base. Otherwise you'll be one of those people trying to explain to the guys in ER that no, you weren't using that cucumber as a dildo, you just accidentally slipped and managed to impale yourself on it while going about your day with your ass out.

Fujin's breath ghosted over your skin as he wrapped his arms loosely around your neck, teeth nipping at the shell of your ear. He had spent the last fifteen minutes preventing you from getting your work done, and you had nothing to show for your effort except the collection of hickeys and bite marks scattered across the column of your neck. Despite the extremely tempting idea of slamming the wind god onto your desk and having your way with him, you _really_ needed to get your reports finished. This was not the first time you had to stop what you were doing to chastise him and your brows furrowed in irritation as you shooed him away once more with a stern warning: "If I have to stop what I'm doing one more time, so help me God." 

The wind god chuckled, a low and rich sound that made a shiver run down your spine and your pulse quicken, before pressing a fleeting kiss to the back of your neck as he withdrew, hands trailing teasingly across your shoulders. You turned your head to follow his movement, raising an eyebrow and giving him a look that dared him to challenge you. Instead, he fell to his knees, glowing cyan eyes fixed on you as he rested his head on your thigh. Unable to resist, you stroked his hair a few times, petting him like one would a cat and drawing a pleased purr from his lips.

After half an hour of trying and failing to finish up the reports from your latest mission, courtesy of a particularly _distracting_ demigod, you caved. Producing a length of dark red silk rope, a blindfold, and a metal ring gag from the bottom drawer of your desk, you hauled said demigod over to the corner of your office. After tugging Fujin free of his clothes, including that stupid, unnecessarily tight, and definitely _not_ tempting, white vest of his, you shoved him to his knees, not missing the triumphant smirk that appeared on his face. You dangled the ring gag in front of him, watching his eyes follow the swaying leather.

Fujin's smirk faded as his lips were pulled over his teeth, but that didn't diminish his teasing behavior. He wriggled his tongue at you as you secured the metal between his teeth, fluttered his lashes as you leaned forward to adjust the buckle. The blindfold was next; wrapping the sash of dark fabric over his eyes, you tied the ends in a simple knot, obscuring his vision and the glow of his eyes. Finally; last, but not least, the rope. You wound the silk rope around his flesh, tugging at the material as you knotted it sharply once, twice, before continuing with the same strand. You worked slowly and steadily, looping the rope under itself and pulling to eliminate any slack. Since you were using a softer material, you had to make sure that the rope was pulled tight enough that it could grip onto itself, but you were careful to leave the ropes loose enough so that they wouldn't cut off too much circulation.

An appreciative hum rumbled up from your chest as you finished tying the last knot and rose to your feet to admire your work. You slowly circled around the wind god, who was now completely nude and balanced on the balls of his feet, bound legs spread wide as he rested back on his haunches. Your eyes raked up and down the length of his body, taking in the sight before you. He looked like a goddamn Christmas present, all wrapped up in red. 

The silk rope was wound in a diamond pattern around both of his shins and each thigh, winding around the joint of his knees and keeping his legs bent. he was free to try to close his legs, but the nature of the bindings prevented him from standing up. The same length of rope continued in the same pattern, differing only in shape when you had gotten to his backside. Instead of a diamond shape, you had wound the rope into two triangles. 

The base of each triangle hooked under the globes of his ass with both sides framing the ample flesh. You had paused your work to grope and squeeze at Fujin's ass, pulling needy whines from the god's lips before you continued with the rope. The points of each triangle ended in an intricate knot which connected to a belt of rope that rested just above his tailbone and continued around the tops of his thighs. From there, the rope diverged upwards towards his torso in a symmetrical diagonal pattern, highlighting the defined 'V' of his hips. You had positioned the rope so that it rested on his iliac crests and brought out the strong dips of his pelvis. The god's cock was fully hard, clear fluid oozing from the tip to drip down the length of his shaft. You had deftly avoided it as you secured the knots around the insides of his thighs. 

Countless hours of practice with Hanzo had allowed you to perfect an altered version of the Hishi-Karada pattern. The rope criss-crossed to create four large diamonds which spanned the length of Fujin's torso and ended in a bowtie shaped harness at his sternum that connected in a collar of rope around the base of his neck. The knot of the bowtie sat comfortably between his collarbones and marked the peak of the last diamond. His pectoral muscles were emphasized by the rope which curled around his ribs wound underneath his arms to connect to the pattern going down his back. Unlike the front of his body, the ropes were tied in a simple corseted pattern which ended in a simple bow at the base of his spine just above the two knotted peaks of the triangles.

You had bound his arms together behind his back using his own hair in the place of rope. The silver locks were wound around the diameter of his forearms and tied into simple cuffs which forced him to keep his head tilted back. The rest of his body followed the supple curve of his neck; his broad shoulders were pressed back, shoulder blades straining against his skin, which in turn pushed his chest forward and forced his back to bend in an impressive arch. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and your eyes followed the movement, lust simmering in your gaze as you stared at him.

Despite the ring gag keeping his jaw jammed open, saliva hadn't yet begun to pool in his mouth. You didn't worry; he would be drooling soon enough. Walking over to your desk, you opened the bottom drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and a pair of gold nipple clamps, setting them on the polished wood. The clamps were relatively simple in design with the 'mouths' carved to mirror the heads of dragons. A small bell dangled from a thin chain connected to the end of each of the clamps and they jingled softly when you shut the drawer. Fujin's head tilted in curiosity at the sound of the bells and you smirked at his reaction. 

As you moved to gather up the items on the desk, you noticed the wind god's neglected sword. Picking up the weapon, you turned it over in your hand, examining it. An idea suddenly popped into your head and you scooped up the clamps and lube, carrying them with you, along with the decorated sword, to where Fujin was bound.

Crossing the room with items in hand, you knelt before your lover, placing the toys onto the carpet before you reached up with both hands to circle the pads of your fingers around Fujin's nipples, pulling a whine from his lips when you pinched them between your fingers, teasing the flesh until they were red and perky from the attention. The god whimpered as you drew back, muscles straining as his back bent further in a fruitless attempt to push up into your touch. You reached down and picked up the clamps, pressing open the mouths of the dragons and fastening them to Fujin's nipples, making him hiss in response to the initial sting. You trailed your fingers down his abdomen and over the winding pattern of rope, purposefully avoiding the god's skin until you got to his groin. Your touch was feather light as you dragged the tip of your index finger down the strong curve of his erection, following the throbbing vein which ran along the underside of his shaft.

"Gorgeous..." You breathed.

Fujin shuddered, skin flushing in response to your praise. He groaned low in his throat, hips flexing and bells ringing as he sought out more stimulation. You tutted, flicking the head of the god's cock, and making him flinch as you straightened up. Circling around him once more, you popped open the lube, coating your fingers in the substance before pressing them against Fujin's entrance. The god moaned as you pushed past his rim, pumping them in and out of his body slowly. More precum dripped down his shaft when you twisted your wrist, dragging the pads of your fingers over his prostate.

The bells jingled, clamps tugging at his nipples as he desperately tried to rock back onto your hand. You chuckled, watching with amusement as his muscles bulged under his skin, testing the strength of the ropes. You curled your fingers against his insides as you pulled back, removing the digits from his hole with a slick pop and wiping them off on your thigh. Picking up the god's sword, you propped it up between his legs so that the blunt end of the hilt was pressing against his entrance. The handle was decorated with winding gold ridges, measuring a just over ten inches in length and around two and a half inches in diameter. 

A shiver ran down Fujin's spine, hole clenching hungrily as he shifted his hips. Somehow, the god managed to angle his hips so that the tip slipped inside him, and he sank down a few inches onto the makeshift dildo. A deep groan rumbled up from his chest as the first two ridges rubbed teasingly against his insides, heat stirring in his belly.

"Nhhnnn... Wh-What..." His voice shook as he struggled to form words around the gag, saliva starting to pool in his mouth. "What is thaaa-uh..."

"Do you like it?" You asked with a grin.

Drool had begun to drip down his chin, overflowing from the corners of his lips. "Y-Yes, I-ohhh..." Fujin's cock jerked as he sank further down onto the handle of his own weapon, whimpering at the stretch. The head of his cock was flushed an angry red as his erection bobbed in the air, balls heavy and full. 

"If you can be patient, and wait until I'm finished working, I'll let you come when you need to, understand?" The god made a muffled noise of agreement, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to form on his skin. Standing up, you made you way back to your desk, plopping down into your chair with a reluctant sigh as you stared at the screen of your laptop. Cracking your knuckles and rolling your wrists, you turned your attention back to your work.

Fujin held his position well, chest rising and falling as he did his best to draw in long, even breaths. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, falling into a somewhat meditative state as he tried to focus on listening to the sound of your fingers dancing across the keyboard of your laptop and the steady thrum of his heart against his ribs. 

However, it wasn't long before his muscles began to tire from the rigid posture. His thighs trembled as a dull burn settled into the arches of his feet from the strain of holding up most, if not all, of his weight. He had nearly forgotten about the strange object inside him until he lowered himself onto his knees in an attempt to alleviate the burn in his muscles. As he moved, another couple inches pushed further inside him, causing the blunt end to press directly against his prostate.

Fujin choked out a startled moan at the feeling, clenching around the length in his ass. His back ached from the effort of keeping his spine bowed in a graceful arch, and his cock throbbed between his legs, body thrumming with need. With his jaw forced open, the god couldn't stop the breathless whimpers and lewd moans that tumbled from his lips, spilling out of him uncontrollably.

You remained seated in front of your desk, doing your best to focus on writing the next sentence of your diagnostic assessment and ignoring the horny noises coming from the corner of your office. If you were being honest with yourself, you were only pretending to be working. You hadn't managed to get much further in terms of finishing your report. Fujin was, once again, far too tempting of a distraction for you to actually focus on your work. Your own cock was hard in your pants, precum beading at the tip as the god continued to make a symphony of sinful noises and push you closer to your breaking point. 

You waited until his trembling caused the bells to start jingling before you caved. You rose from your seat, closing your laptop before you slowly made your way over to the demigod. Walking behind him, you knelt so that you could undo the binds from around his wrists, allowing him to relax his posture. His head fell forward as tension slowly began to ease from his body, sweat dripping from his temples. Even though his arms were free, he didn't move them from their spot. He relaxed his elbows, clasping his right wrist with his left had as he kept his arms behind him. You rubbed a soothing hand over his shoulders and down his arm, fingers tracing the lines of his glowing tattoos.

"Good boy," You murmured, squeezing lightly at his nape before you circled back around to face him. You undid the knot of the blindfold, uncaring when the fabric slithered to the floor. "Look at me." Heavy lashes swept open as Fujin blinked sluggishly, cyan eyes hazy with lust as they raised to your face. His eyes were half-lidded, gaze disoriented as you gripped his spit-slicked chin. He let out a pathetic whimper, rocking his hips as the hilt of his sword sank further and further inside him until the metal guard rested fully against the swell of his ass. 

Despite the pleasure coursing through his veins, confusion flickered briefly across his features before realization dawned on him. His brows furrowed and he let out an indignant whine as he finally figured out what was inside him. Despite the affronted look on his face, his cock matched the same deep shade of red as the ropes that bound him, precum forming a puddle between his legs. 

"Don't give me that look," You chided, tone teasing as you rubbed the pad of your thumb across his bottom lip, slathering saliva over his cheek. "You weren't complaining earlier."

You stood up to undo the button of your pants, pulling out your hard cock and stroking it loosely as Fujin watched, gaze hungry. Precum oozed from the slit, and you lazily swiped your thumb over the head, smearing the clear fluid over the length of your shaft. He tilted his head forwards and stretched out his tongue to lap playfully at the tip, gasping slightly as the ribs of his blade dragged across his insides. He suckled at the head of your cock, tongue dipping into the slit as he swirled his tongue. Dark lashes fluttered as he stared up at you with glowing eyes, desire clear on his face. You chuckled at the god's expression, tangling a hand in his hair before you unceremoniously shoved your cock down his throat.

Fujin moaned, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he choked, muscles clamping down around your shaft. "Fuck." You swore, stars bursting across your vision as your cock throbbed in response to the sensation. Tightening your grip in his hair, you canted your hips forward, pushing deeper and deeper until the god's nose was flush with your pelvis. You held him there as he writhed and squirmed, body convulsing as he struggled to breathe. What little air he had caught in his chest as the pommel of his sword dug into his prostate, causing him to let out a desperate whimper. Just when Fujin thought he might pass out from the lack of oxygen, you moved back until only the head of your cock remained in his mouth.

A mixture of precum and saliva bubbled up from Fujin's throat and dripped down his chin as he drew in rattling breaths, chest heaving and bells jingling. You allowed him to take a few much-needed gulps of air before sliding easily into the tight, wet heat of his mouth. You went slower than before, thrusting languidly as Fujin whined, doing his best to lave his tongue over your cock as you fucked his face. The copious amount of fluid pooling in his mouth made it easy for you to push all the way into his throat.

Always eager to please, it wasn't long before Fujin had built up a steady rhythm, taking you up to the hilt with each bob of his head. His own cock remained untouched between his legs, weeping clear fluid onto the floor. He dragged his tongue along the underside of your shaft, teeth scraping lightly against the throbbing vein that ran along the length of your shaft. You let out a breathless groan, fingers rubbing the god's scalp as you threaded your fingers through his hair. "Oh Gods..." You hissed as he curled his tongue around your slit to draw out more clear fluid. "So good, _so good_ , don't stop... " You gasped, hips twitching.

Fujin whined, a shudder running down his spine as he rocked back onto the hilt of his sword, fucking himself in tandem with the movement of his head. The ribbed designs dragged across his insides each time he moved his head forward and the blunt end of the handle pressed mercilessly against his prostate each time he moved back. You watched through half-lidded eyes, lust pooling in your belly as the god was defiled by his own weapon. He really was a sight to behold; Fujin, god of wind, _protector of Earthrealm_ , on his knees before you, bound in red silk ropes, glowing cyan eyes bright and unseeing as he sucked hungrily on your cock, stuffed full of his own sword.

The combination of wet squelching noises and the dainty jingling of the bells created a filthy melody that filled the room as Fujin sped up his movements, muscles trembling and straining beneath his bonds as he grround his hips down onto the hilt of his sword. His skin glistened with sweat and he moaned low in his throat, the vibrations causing your cock to twitch, salt splashing onto his tongue. "Fuck... Oh Fuck, Fujin... I-hah... I'm close," You warned, hand moving down to squeeze at his throat, feeling the bulge of your cock against his skin. Fujin practically gurgled around your shaft, eyes crossing as they rolled up and brow furrowing as he bobbed his head faster, hips undulating as he grew closer to his own release.

"Coming... You croaked, fingers curling around the back of Fujin's skull as you dragged his head forward, impaling him on your cock. "C-coming!" Your cock throbbed as you came, pulsing as warm, thick fluid filled the god's throat. He did his best to swallow as much of your release as he could, but the need to breathe soon became too much. He moaned and gagged around you, come bubbling up from his throat and spilling down his chin to join the mess of fluid on the floor.

Fujin followed soon after you, the unrelenting press of his sword against his insides and the sharp sting of the nipple clamps blended together in a sinful cocktail of sensation that tipped him over the edge. He came with a strangled whimper, cock pulsing as shot after shot of come spurted onto the ground. Hairs raised on the back of his neck as he shuddered all the way to the tips of his toes.

With one last spurt of come, you released him, pulling your softened cock from his lips and tucking yourself away. Fujin groaned, eyes unfocused as his head fell forward. He coughed roughly as he struggled to catch his breath. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he gulped down much needed oxygen, shoulders slumped from exhaustion. You knelt before him, cooing softly as you undid the straps of his gag, pulling the saliva-slick metal from his mouth and tossing it aside carelessly. You cupped his face in your hands, kissing him sweetly and moaning at the taste of your release on the god's tongue.

"Fujin," You murmured, stroking his cheek as you encouraged him to focus. "Eyes on me Fujin, yes, that's it, focus on my voice." You kept your voice soft but firm as you waited patiently for him to come back to himself. Eventually, glowing cyan eyes met yours as the wind god blinked, gaze slowly returning to focus.

"Beloved?" He questioned, voice used and scratchy. Swallowing thickly, he tilted his head curiously, eyes searching as he stared at you. 

"I'm here, Fujin." You assured, moving your hands to his shoulders and rubbing circles into his skin. "I'm going to take the clamps off now, and then I'm going to undo the ropes, okay?" 

Fujin nodded sluggishly and you smiled as he nuzzled against your palm, purring low in his throat. He hissed when you eased the clamps off his nipples, the buds red and swollen as blood rushed back to the area. You were careful to avoid touching the sensitive flesh as you moved to set the toys onto the ground beside you before you circled around him. You brushed your lips against the nape of his neck, nipping lightly at the skin before you grasped the sheath of his sword and slowly pulled the hilt out of him. Fujin whined then, hips canting back as he followed the movement of the blade. The handle popped out of him with a wet squelch and he moaned, hole gaping slightly as his insides clenched around nothing. 

You chuckled, tracing the abused rim off his entrance with the pads of your fingers and watching as it twitched, sucking gently at your prodding digits. Fujin gasped at the sensation as he wriggled in his bonds and you laughed, gaze drawn to his hands which fidgeted restlessly from their place behind his back. You pressed teasingly against the puckered hole before drawing away, shifting your attention to the ropes. 

As slowly and methodically as you had bound him, you took the same care and attention in unbinding him, slender fingers tugging the knots free with practiced ease. You rubbed over the marks they left behind, encouraging blood to flow and muscles to loosen. By the time you were finished undoing all the ropes, Fujin was practically a puddle on the floor, completely sated and body limp from exhaustion.

When the last knot was undone, you wound the rope in a loose coil, setting it on the floor next to the clamps. Steadying yourself, you reached forward to hook an arm under the wind god's knees, placing your other arm around his shoulders to hoist him up into your arms. Careful not to jostle him too much, you carried him over to the sofa against the opposite wall. Setting him down on the cushions, you sat down cross-legged on the floor in front of him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

"Are you alright?" You asked, voice soft and touch softer as you trailed the backs of your knuckles down the side of his face.

"Of course, my love." He replied, raising his head to press a kiss against the back of your hand. 

"I'll go get you some water and something to eat. You just stay here and rest, okay?" You said. Fujin mumbled something too faint for you to understand before he closed his eyes, quickly falling into unconsciousness. You pressed a kiss to his temple before you stood up and walked over to your desk to retrieve your wallet from the pocket of your jacket. 

Picking up the garment, you gently draped it over the god's sleeping form, sliding your wallet into your back pocket as you slipped out of your office, closing the door quietly behind you.

You didn't end up finishing your reports until around two in the afternoon the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the images I used for reference when I was imagining the bondage Fujin was put in.
> 
> Butt traingles: https://nitrocdn.com/vAlLOcBPjCSUTuqFpgWoGejnngKOaInw/assets/static/optimized/rev-6a6ad58/wp-content/uploads/2019/10/womans-butt-tied-in-bdsm-knots.jpeg
> 
> Altered Hishi-Karada pattern: https://static.wixstatic.com/media/34e0ab_b483e9af4bb04f24926b4b5e44cdaa88~mv2.png/v1/fill/w_640,h_640,al_c,q_90,usm_0.66_1.00_0.01/34e0ab_b483e9af4bb04f24926b4b5e44cdaa88~mv2.webp


End file.
